Scheming and Sandwiches
by MsDevin92
Summary: How did Fawful learn to scheme? And what's with his obsession with sandwiches?


Scheming and Sandwiches

"Now, Fawful, today's lesson is one of the most fundamental to becoming conqueror of the world," Cackletta began, nodding at her apprentice. "Today, I am going to teach you how to assemble your own scheme."

Fawful grinned.

Cackletta held up a shining blue amulet. "Take this, for example."

"Is that not the magical amulet which we were stealing a few days ago?"

"Yes, and I got it by scheming." She gestured out the window. "From stealing artifacts to conquering the world, schemes are vital to the life of a great villain."

"And you are a villain of exquisite greatness, O Great Cackletta!"

"I know. Now, Fawful, do you remember how we got this necklace?"

"Oh, yes! You were sending me into the sanctuary of the enchanted chamber to have the stealing of the amulet."

"But that's not all, Fawful. That was just one little part to a much grander scheme. Think back, while we were _preparing_ to infiltrate the chamber."

Fawful paused, thinking. "You had me placing strange orbs in the various halls throughout the chamber."

"Yes! Those orbs were designed to neutralize the spells guarding the amulet."

"I have confusion. Why did the neutralizing of the enchantments not prevent the sentries of monstrousness from investigating?"

"Because I was causing a distraction with my magic, remember? See, it all fits together, Fawful: I distracted the guards, who didn't investigate when we took down the enchantments, which allowed you to steal the amulet. That is how a scheme works."

Fawful frowned, turning slightly red. Cackletta knew that look well.

"You don't get it?"

"…I am ashamed, O Great Cackletta."

Something in her twinged slightly. Even though Cackletta was undoubtedly the most black-hearted witch in the BeanBean Kingdom, she couldn't help feeling some sort of maternal attachment to her young apprentice.

_Hmm_…How could she help him understand?

She thought for a moment, and when she heard Fawful's stomach growling, it came to her.

"Come, Fawful. Let me explain things to you over lunch."

* * *

"Maybe this will help you understand." Cackletta held out a loaf of bread to Fawful.

His eyes twinkled. "O Great Cackletta! Are you making a sandwich of deliciousness for the one who is me? I HAVE JOY!"

One thing about Fawful: he loved sandwiches.

"You _will_ be getting a sandwich, my apprentice," she assured him, "and it will help you learn how to scheme as well."

"I am still having confusion."

"Not for long." Cackletta set some bread on the plate. "I've told you plans must always be solidly founded, yes?"

"Having no plan is a sign of stupidity."

"Good. The bread represents a solid plan; it supports and holds the scheme together, like the bread holds the sandwich together. Now, go get the rest of the ingredients for me."

He returned with some meat, cheese, and mustard- his favorite.

Although she felt slightly silly, explaining schemes through sandwiches, Cackletta continued. "Okay, let's say the pieces of bread were the orbs you placed in the chamber. Can you guess what the rest of the ingredients are?"

Fawful nodded, frowning with concentration. Then he placed the meat on the bread. "The meat was my sneaking into the chamber to be stealing the amulet for you, O Great Cackletta."

He placed the cheese on the meat. "And the cheese was your distraction of the guards?" He looked at her hopefully, and she smiled.

"Go on."

Beaming now, Fawful spread the mustard over the cheese. "And the mustard, which completes the sandwich, was the stealing of the amulet, which was completing the scheme!" He placed the final piece of bread and jumped onto a chair in excitement. "I am understanding now! I HAVE FURY! Thank you, O Great Cackletta, for teaching me the wonderful ways of scheming!"

"Excellent, Fawful."

"...O Great Cackletta?"

"Yes, Fawful?"

"Can I be eating the sandwich now?"

She chuckled. "Of course."

Fawful happily dug into his sandwich.

Scheming and sandwiches; the perfect combination.


End file.
